disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion/Gallery
Images of Kion from The Lion Guard. Promotional Images BN-DD736 king2 G 20140609142911.jpg|Promotional image of Kion using the Roar for the first time Simba, Nala and Kion.jpg|Kion with his parents Simba and Nala The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg|Kion with the Lion Guard The-lion-guard-disney.png|Kion with Bunga The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpeg|Promo of Kion Kion-clipart01.png|Kion Kion-cavep.png Clip Art kion23.png kion2.png kion3.png kion4.png lionguard.png Screenshots Early Animation KIONZFILMU.png|Promo of Kion KIONZFILMU1.png ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The-Lion-Guard-1.png The-Lion-Guard-6.png|Kion annoyed The-Lion-Guard-8.png PrettyviewKion.png|''Why? Why even trust me at all? Kionlookup.png|''They say the Guard is my call'' TellmeI'mwrong.png|''Then come tell me I'm wrong'' Kionhopdownrocks.png|''Now what, what should I do?'' Andwho.png|''And who, who do I turn to?'' Kionbypond.png Gazeintopond.png DeepdownKion.png|''Deep down, maybe I knew'' EpicKionface.png|Kion CallKion.png|Mufassa: "Kion!" Kion and Mufasa.jpg|Kion and Mufasa Importantadvice.png Maybe my journey.png|''Maybe my journey is far from done'' I'm the one.png|''They need a leader, and I'm the one'' Born to be.png|''The lion I was born to be!'' Kionbold.png BeltitKion.png|''It is time...'' Take the lead.png|''...to take the lead on my own!'' Cutesidewaysglance.png It is time.png|''It is time for something bigger than I've ever known!'' CutenessOverload.png|''Is it time?'' Kion.jpg|Kion smiling Kion egrets.png Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png|The Lion Guard assembled Imagetlgrotrskkt.jpeg|Kion with his sister Kiara and their father Simba Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpeg|Kion with Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu Returnoftheroar-0 (39).png Returnoftheroar-0 (35).png Returnoftheroar-0 (34).png Bravest-member (106).png Bravest-member (90).png Zuka-zama (7).png|Kion and Kiara Returnoftheroar-0 (38).png Lion-guard-assemble (87).png Imagetlgzktk.png 2016-05-15-02 13 30.png Bravest-member_(93).png 2016-05-15-02 13 14.png ''The Lion Guard'' Imagetlgtromkionkiarasimbanala.png|Kion with his sister and parents Imagetlgtromkfobk.png|Kion with Kiara, Bunga, Ono and Fuli. Imagetlgtromknskbobf.jpeg|Kion, his family and The Lion Guard watching Makuu and Pua's mashindano Imagetlgtromknbk.png|Kion with his mother, his sister Kiara and best friend Bunga Imagetlgtromlair.png|Kion, Kiara and The Lion Guard in The Lair of The Lion Guard Imagetlgtromkak.png|Kion and Kiara Imagetlgtromknbk.png|Kion with Nala, Bunga and Kiara Imagetlgtromkak.png|Kion and Kiara Jasiri and Kion.jpg|Kion and Jasiri Imagetlgtromkfobk.png|Kion with Kiara, Bunga, Ono and Fuli Bunga-and-the-king (471).png|Kion and Kiara singing Bunga-and-the-king (182).png|Kion with his mother and sister Gazellegotaway.png|Kion watches Fuli Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (367).png|Kion and Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (362).png|Kion and Kiara face off against Janja Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (5).png|Kiara and Kion arguing KiarawithGuard.png 2016-06-07-05_25_57.png|Kion with his mother and sister Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(16).png|Kion and Kiara remember Aminifu Rom-_(155).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(24).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(65).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(421).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(431).png|Kion smiling The-mbali-fields-migration_(37).png The-mbali-fields-migration_(72).png The-mbali-fields-migration_(97).png|Kion The-mbali-fields-migration_(101).png|Kion grins at Simba The-mbali-fields-migration_(132).png|Kion prepares to lead the migration The-mbali-fields-migration_(151).png|Kion Imagetlgfnfknktzsmile.jpeg 2016-06-16-19 50 43.png Hug.png Admire.png Sisi.png Guard and Laini.png Laini on Kion's muzzle.png Kion and Laini.png Fuli, Kion and Laini.png The-trouble-with-galagos (395).png The-trouble-with-galagos (322).png The-trouble-with-galagos (268).png The-trouble-with-galagos (132).png Kion and Mtoto.png Kion and animals.png Guard during migration.png Guard in Mbali Fields.png Kion and Fuli smile.png Guard smiles at Ono.png Fuli and Kion listen to Simba.png Fuli thanks Beshte.png Fuli questions Kion .png Kion glances at Fuli.png Beshte, Kion, Ono. and Fuli.png Beshte, Kion, and Fuli.png Fuli looks at Kion.png Guard and Kiara.png Lion Guard wirh Ajabu.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-7.png|Kion surrounded by the Outsiders Lions-of-the-Outlands-2.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-1.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-5.png|Kion with Zira Lions-of-the-Outlands-14.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-9.png Nuka-attack-Jasiri.png Kion-Defeat-Nuka.png Zira-and-Kion.png Outsiders-vs-Kion.png Zira-song2.png Merchandise Lion_Guard_Bunga_the_Wise_Book.png|Kion and his friends on the cover of Bunga the Wise Lion_Guard_Join_The_Lion_Guard_Book.png Lion_Guard_Fuli_Finds_Her_Place_Book.png|Kion with his friends on the cover of Fuli Finds Her Place Lion_Guard_Meet_the_New_Guard_Book.png Lion Guard Kion Action Figure.png Kion Plush.jpg|Kion plush Kion's Animal Alphabet.png Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:Character galleries